


Rainy Days and Babysitting

by Jaredthedragon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitting, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rain, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: Alex Danvers is babysitting for Sam when a thunderstorm comes in and forces Alex to have to stay the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU story, all characters are human and don't have superpowers.

Sam came home from work to find Alex fast asleep on her couch. Closing the door behind her, Sam walks into the living room and turns off the TV. Alex stirs a little in her sleep but doesn't wake up until Sam gently taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey, sleepy head," Sam says with a smile. Alex smiles back at her before getting up to stretch. She then sits down to put her shoes on as she removed them before laying down on Sam's couch.

"Where's Ruby?" Sam asked as Alex folded up the blanket she was covered in.

"I tucked her in an hour ago." Alex reply.

"Good."

Alex got up and was going to leave when she heard thunder crashing outside. Sam looks out the window and lightning flashes across the sky as a heavy downpour of rain starts to fall from the sky.

"Looks like someone is going to be staying over," Sam announced while stating the obvious. There was no way Alex could leave with the thunderstorm that just arrived.

"I'll sleep on the couch if you don't mind," Alex said. 

"Let me get you some covers." Sam reply before leaving the room. While Sam was away, Alex's phone chirped and she picks it up to see a text from Maggie. She unlocked the screen and opens the message.

M: There's a bad Strom out, don't try to leave Sam's house tonight.

A: I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning if the rain stops by then.

Alex sends the message and locks her phone as Sam returns with some covers and a pillow.

"Thank you," Alex said as she lays the covers down on the chair beside her.

"I don't know if Ruby told you, but the couch folds out into a bed," Sam explained.

"No she didn't, thank you." Alex reply.

"You're welcome."

Then Sam helps Alex unfold the couch into a bed and helped her lay out the covers. Alex didn't really need Sam's help but she did appreciate it. After they were finished. Sam asked, "would like some PJ's to sleep in?"

"Nah, I just sleep in my underwear and t-shirt," Alex said.

"I don't mind if you don't sleep with your shirt off as long as you don't walk around the house with it off."

 

"I'll make sure I put it on if I get up tonight."

"Thank you and good night, Alex."

"Goodnight Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a thrudenstorm at my house I came up with the idea for this story.

The next morning Alex woke up to the sound of thunder booming outside. Alex got up and put on her pants. Then she goes to turn on the lights but when she flips the light switch the lights didn't come on. The power must have went out last night during the storm. Not knowing if Sam or Ruby were up yet, Alex folded the bed back into a couch and start getting up the covers and folded them up before putting them in a neat pile on the couch and place the pillow on top. Next, she headed upstairs to take a shower.

Sam woke up and glanced over at her alarm clock to see that it was out.

"The power must have gone out last night." She said to herself before getting out of bed. The next thing she noticed was the shower was running. She had two guesses as to who could be taking a shower, but that guess was lowered to one when she also heard singing coming from the shower. So goes to the bathroom and knocks on the door.

"I'm taking a shower right now," Alex said thinking it was Ruby standing outside.

"It's me," Sam reply, "can I come in?"

"I guess so," Alex said. She had the shower curtain pulled so Sam couldn't see her, but she trusted her that's why she left it up to Sam to enter. Sam opens the door and closes it behind before she walks over to the sink and is about to brush her teeth, but Alex's head pops out from behind the shower curtain and says, "are you really going to brush your teeth before taking a shower?"

Sam shrugs before saying, "since you're in the shower right now I can't take one so I might as well go ahead and brush my teeth."

Alex chuckles at Sam's response, "I don't mind sharing the shower with you."

"Isn't that a little wried?"

"Why? We both have the same body parts and I'm looking to fuck you so what's the big deal?"

"I can think of a creatin detective that would beat the shit out of me if she found out that I took a shower with her girlfriend."

"Good point, but I trust you and you trust me and Maggie should trust us."

But Sam still didn't think that it was a good idea, it wasn't a matter of trusting someone it was something she didn't think seem appropriate to shower with someone else's girlfriend. She wouldn't want Maggie to that with her girlfriend (if she had one) and she could understand that Maggie wouldn't like that even though some people would probably say that you're jealous or you should trust her.

"I'm going see if Ruby's awake," Sam said quickly and ran out of the bathroom before Alex could say another word.

When Sam got to Ruby's bedroom, the was wide awake and rubs the sleep from her eyes as Sam walks over to her and sits on the bed.

"Hey, kid, what's up?" Sam asked.

"That's not you taking a shower?" Ruby asked and Sam shook her head.

"It's Alex, she stayed over last night because of the storm."

"The powers out, do you think it'll be back on soon?"

"Maybe, but it's still raining pretty hard out there so it might take a while."

"Hey, are you bad mouthing me to the kid?" Alex teased as she walked into the room in Sam's robe.

"Isn't that mom's robe?" Ruby asked.

"It is, you don't mind, I couldn't find anything to wear," Alex said addressing her question to Sam.

"No problem, you got your clothes washing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I was going to ask Maggie to bring me some clothes today, but it sounds pretty rough out there."

"I know and with no power, we can't watch the weather to see when the Strom is going to let up."

Alex was going to say something, but the pounding at the door stopped her and she went downstairs to see who it was. Sam and Ruby were right behind her as she looks out the window to see Maggie standing outside the door. Alex opens the door and Maggie rushes in as the wind blew leaves and pine straw into the house. Alex closes the door quickly after Maggie's inside and turns around to greet her girlfriend.

"You took a big chance coming out in this weather," Alex said. Maggie smirks as she sees her girlfriend in nothing but a robe and wishes they were alone so she could peel the robe from Alex's body and make love to her.

"I feel overdress. Good thing I brought you some clothes to wear." Maggie said.

"Maggie, maybe you should run upstairs and get out of those wet clothes and take a hot shower," Sam suggested.

"Good idea," Maggie reply, "where's the bathroom?"

"I can show you," Alex answered while Sam had a strange look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything with her, I'm just going to show her where the bathroom is."

"Okay, but if hear anything other than water running I'm leaving and I'm throwing you out when the storm ends."

"Fair enough," Alex says then she shows Maggie where the bathroom is.


End file.
